Bind (move)
|gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from getting excited. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn a higher score the later the Pokémon performs. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Bind (Japanese: Bind) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Bind does damage for 2-5 turns. There is a 37.5% chance that it will attack for 2 turns, a 37.5% chance that it will attack for 3 turns, a 12.5% chance that it will attack for 4 turns, and a 12.5% chance that it will attack for 5 turns. Though technically only the first attack can score a critical hit, every attack during the duration will do the same amount of damage. During this turn duration, the target will be unable to attack, and if the user of Bind attacks before the target when used, the target will be unable to attack during that round as well. Damage done by Bind's continuing duration is done after recurrent damage. If the user switches out before the turn duration ends, the target will be unable to attack during that turn, since it did not get to select a move. If the target switches out before the turn duration ends, Bind will automatically be used against the incoming Pokémon, deducting an additional from the move. If at such a time Bind has 0 PP, Bind will still be used against the incoming Pokémon. After that use, , and full s will be applied to it. In Pokémon Stadium, if the target Pokémon switches out before the duration ends Bind is ended and the user's turn is skipped. Even if Bind misses, it will negate the recharge turn normally required for . Additionally, if the user of Bind attacks before the user of Hyper Beam during a recharge turn and the use of Bind misses, the user of Hyper Beam will automatically use Hyper Beam during that turn. If at such a time Hyper Beam has 0 PP, Hyper Beam will still be used, and afterwards its current PP will roll over to 63, and full PP ups will be applied to it. The target will get to select a move during each turn of Bind's duration, and will attack the player's incoming Pokémon with the selected move if the player decides to switch before the duration is over. Although Bind cannot damage Pokémon, it can still make them unable to attack for its duration. If Bind is successful, the text will say that it "didn't affect" the Ghost-type Pokémon regardless, and Bind's animation will not play on the initial turn (but will during the subsequent turns of its duration). In , the player gets to select a move during each turn of Bind's duration. If the target switches out before the duration ends, the incoming Pokémon will not automatically be attacked. Bind will negate the recharge turn of Hyper Beam only if successful. Generation II The target is now able to attack during Bind's duration, and can act normally. Instead, it inflicts 1/16 of the target's maximum HP as damage for two to five turns upon use, in addition to the damage dealt when it is used. The quote " used Bind on !" will appear. It also traps the target, preventing switching and escape. If a trapped Pokémon uses , it will be freed. Bind can no longer affect Ghost-type Pokémon. Generation III Same as before, but if a wild Pokémon uses Bind on the player's Pokémon, the player may escape if the affected Pokémon has or is holding a Smoke Ball. However, these do not allow the player to switch the Pokémon out. The text also changes to " was squeezed by 's Bind!" Bind can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV If the user of Bind is holding a Grip Claw, the duration will always be 5 turns. Also, if an affected Pokémon is holding a Shed Shell, it can switch out. The text changes again, this time to " was squeezed by !" Generation V Bind's accuracy changed from 75% to 85%. Its effect will last either 4 or 5 turns. If a Binding Band is held by the user, the damage done at the end of each turn will increase from 1/16 of the target's maximum HP to 1/8. Generation VI onwards The end turn damage of Bind is increased from 1/16 to 1/8 of the target's maximum HP. If the user is holding a Binding Band, the end turn damage of Bind will increase to 1/6 of the target's maximum HP. Description |Traps and squeezes the target over several turns. The target cannot move while under attack.}} |Binds the target for 2-5 turns.}} |Binds and squeezes the foe for 2 to 5 turns.}} |Binds and squeezes the target for 2 to 5 turns.}} |A long body or tentacles are used to bind the foe for two to five turns.}} |A long body or tentacles are used to bind and squeeze the foe for two to five turns.}} |Things such as long bodies or tentacles are used to bind and squeeze the target for four to five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 8 |1|1|1|1}} |STAB='}} 24 |25|28|22|22 17 |17|17 22 }} |13|7|4|4|4|4}} }} 8 |1|1|1|1}} 17 |17|17}} 1, Evo. }} By Move Tutor In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause constriction, making the foe incapable of movement.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Constriction status condition, making it incapable of movement.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Trapped status condition. (With the Trapped status, the enemy can't move and keeps taking damage.)}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy bound.}} |} |} In the anime in the English dub}} * In ''Cerulean Blues, Kim told his to use Bind, but it was unable to execute the order before being knocked away by Misty's Gyarados. In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|could not legally learn}} Bind |Generation I|at the time}}}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Despite the function of binding moves being changed from Generation I to Generation II, Bind's description in Pokémon Stadium 2 still states it makes the target unable to move. This is also the case for and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=綁緊 緊束 |zh_cmn=綁緊 / 绑紧 |cs=Obtočení |da=Binde |nl=Koppel |fi=Kuristusote |fr=Étreinte Etreinte |de=Klammergriff |el=Δέσμευση Désmeusi |it=Legatutto |ko=조이기 |pl=Związanie ( onwards) Atak Wiązania (EP149) Blokujący Atak (EP120) Silny Atak (EP104) |pt_br=Ligação (TCG, manga) Enlaçar (early anime) Apertar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Prender (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Prender |ro=Legătura |sr=Vezanje |es=Atadura |sv=Bindningsattack Kramattack |tr=Bağlama |vi=Trói }} Category:Binding moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Klammergriff es:Atadura fr:Étreinte it:Legatutto ja:しめつける zh:绑紧（招式）